


Bathroom Break

by Pmarques



Category: Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Sexting, With a special cameo by Mia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 09:45:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19850581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pmarques/pseuds/Pmarques
Summary: Oscar's forced work break takes a turn for the better when his boyfriend texts him.





	Bathroom Break

**Author's Note:**

> Bold for Linus text  
> Italic for Oscar text

"You haven't stopped since you got here this morning, have you?"

Oscar turned around as Titania spoke, with one last look to make sure the pasta he was cooking hadn't somehow exploded in the second he stopped paying attention to it. "It's not a problem, boss. We've really full today and I didn't want to overwork you or Mist." He said. The restaurant they worked on, Elena's, had gotten pretty popular recently after the famous food critic Ashera gave it 4.5/5 stars, calling it "one of the best beorc creations in recent years." Everyone was excited to have such a positive review, but it also meant a massive onslaught of customers looking to try out said creation.

As such, Oscar, Mist and Titania, alongside the other chefs, were now up to the neck in orders, including some by some bigshots that apparently were more interested in trying to discredit Ashera's critic than actually try their food.

"Table 4 is asking how long their risotto is going to take. Again." Mia said, poking her head in the kitchen.

Before Oscar could answer, Titania spoke up. "Tell them it'll be ready soon. And that the 45 minute wait time isn't a suggestion." With that, Mia nodded her head and went back to the tables. "Now, back to you."

Oscar had turned back to his dish, knowing Titania would be giving him the same speech as always. "You do know overworking is bad for your health, right Oscar? I'm pretty sure I told you this before." Oscar gave her a nod as she kept going. "I know you think it's your sole mission to handle the orders, but we all care for the restaurant such as you do. I do, Mist does, Shinon does..." Oscar turned his head to give her the best "really?" stare he could with his squint. "Ok" She said, holding a hand up. "Maybe not the best example. But the point still stands. I'm not saying you should stop every 30 minutes, but at least take a 10 minute break. Have you even gone to the bathroom?"

Oscar sighed and dropped his arms. Maybe he should take a break. He knew lady Titania was just looking out for him. There was a reason almost everyone agreed that she was the "mom friend". And if he was being true to himself, it would be nice not to have to listen to one of the waiters say that "the plate wasn't nearly as beautiful as it should be for someone like me, Oliver." 

Wiping his hands, Oscar turned to Titania. "Ok, I guess I can take a small break. You'll watch over my stuff, right?" Titania gave him a small nod and a smile, before almost pushing him away from the kitchen. 

Oscar made his way to the bathroom. He finished his business and was washing his hands when his phone buzzed.

**“Hey babe”**

********

It was a message from his boyfriend. He'd met Linus a few years ago, both of them vacationing in Askr, Linus from Elibe and Oscar from Tellius. They met on the plane and ended up spending almost their entire vacation together. They exchanged numbers at the end and Oscar was ready to just call it a summer fling, as much as he didn't want to, but a few months later Linus announced his family was moving to Tellius and they moved in together almost right after that. That was almost 3 years ago. Since then, Linus had gotten a new job, they'd met eachother's families and friends, gone to said family and friends' birthdays, went on more dates he could count and had their siblings ask when they'd finally tie the knot.

Just reading a text from Linus was already putting Oscar on a better mood. He looked at the time on his phone's clock and decided he could talk for a moment.

_“Hey”_

__

**“Holy shit, you replied”**  
**“Have I dropped into another dimension? Are you really Oscar?”**

_“More like you caught me while Titania had forced me to take a break”_

__

**“Good”**  
**“Thank her for me”**  
**“Lord knows you wouldn't have stopped without her”**

 _“I'm not that bad.”_ He tried to sound hurt via the text, but he knew both Titania and Linus were just looking out for him.

 **“Sure babe”**  
**“So, how long until you're home?”**

Oscar looked at the clock once again. Quick math told him it'd be a while still, which made him upset. He knew Linus was asking because he'd been getting home really late and really tired recently, so they barely had any time together. 

_“At least 2 more hours, sorry”_

__

**“:(“**  
**“I'm sad”**

That got an eyeroll out of Oscar.

 **“I wanna catch up on stupid cooking shows with my boyfriend.”** Linus continued.  
**“And hear him complain about all the mistakes they do”**

Oscar couldn't help but chuckle at the message, but that quickly stopped as Linus sent a selfie. It was taken from above and Linus had an exaggerated pout on his face, but that clearly wasn't the focus of the picture. Linus was sitting on their couch wearing nothing but his underwear, clearly flexing to make his already large muscles look larger, and the hand not holding the phone was on his boxer briefs, holding his dick.

As Oscar held his phone tighter, he looked around to make sure he was still alone. Now, this was nothing new for Oscar. Ever since he and Linus got together, his phone was filled with several pictures of Linus in various states of undress, as well as some of his own and some of the both of them that, although not explicitly shown, quite clearly gave the idea that something quite private had just happened between the two of them.

"Ok" He thought, looking at the time once again "...I've got time." With that, he started typing, a smirk on his face.

_“You sure you're upset? Bc it looks like some parts are really happy”_

__

The reply he got was another picture. This time it wasn't a selfie, but a picture taken with the phone on Linus' chest. He was still hold his dick through his underwear, but the new angle meant it was easier to see the trail of body hair that disappeared into said underwear, as well as Linus' strong legs. He look great care of his body, and it definitely showed.

This time, the picture was followed by a message from Linus.  
**“What, this?”**  
**“This is just what happens when I start thinking about you”**  
**“Like what we did this morning”**

Oscar gulped as he felt his pants get tighter. This morning, Oscar had somehow woken up before Linus, and decided to wake his boyfriend with a morning blowjob. And now Linus was using it against him. Though was it really against him if he wasn't really bothered by it? Oscar kicked his lips and started typing.

_“Oh, you liked it?”_  
_“Maybe we should try it again sometime”_

____

**“Oh I'd like that”**  
**“Waking up with you sucking me off”**  
**“That pretty mouth around my dick”**  
**“Though I don't think that would be enough for me”**

_“Oh yeah? What else would you want?”_

__

**“That sweet ass of yours”**  
**“Riding me”**  
**“As I jerk you off”**

_“You want me to cum on your chest?”_

__

**“Nuh uh”**  
**“I'm gonna swallow it”**  
**“All of it”**

At this point Oscar was practically humping the air. He spared a quick glance at the clock and saw that his break time was basically done. He has to speed things up. Though he was the one that established a time limit. And Titania wanted him to relax. And he was really horny.

_“What about you?”_  
_“You gonna cum inside me?”_

____

**“If you want to”  
** **“I'll give you a nice creampie”  
** **“Make sure you're filled with my cum”  
** **“Hey babe”  
**“Show me you're liking this”****

********** **

_“You really need to ask?”_

__

__

**“C'mon, just one pic”**

Oscar once again looked at the door. This was dangerous. He was pretty sure there was a camera in the employee's bathroom, but he knew Shinon wasn't doing his job. The big problem was if someone walked in on him.

Feeling some sense of bravery, Oscar moved to stand with his back to the door. That way if someone walked in, they'd bump into him. He opened his phone camera and put it close to his chest, pointing downwards. He couldn't really take his clothes off, so he settled for a picture of him holding his hard cock through his pants, the outline clearly visible. 

He sent the picture and followed with the caption _”This big enough proof for you? “_

The reply he got was **“Oh yeah babe”** followed by a tongue emoji.

**“Just love picturing that in my mouth”  
**“You always taste so good babe”** **

****

_“You do too”_  
_“When I get home you better be on that couch waiting for me”_  
_“I'm not wasting any time”_

_____ _

_____ _

**“You're so hot babe”**  
Linus followed with another picture. This one was closer to the second one, the main difference was that his cock was out and hard, and there was cum on his hand.

That was enough to push Oscar over the edge. With a stifled moan, he came palming his cock, dirtying his underwear. Panting heavily, he thought about what he'd just done. Oh no, what _had_ he done? He's gonna have to go back there and keep working like this. He really should've thought this through. Placing his arm on his head, Oscar eased his breathing and looked back at his phone. He wrote a quick message.

_“I gotta get back to work honey”_

__

__

**“Ok babe”  
** **“See you soon”  
**“I'll be waiting”****

********

********

The following message of eggplant, sweat and tongue emojis made Oscar close his phone and lean against the bathroom door. Looking at the bathroom light, Oscar sighed. Just two more hours. Two more hours. 

Those were going to be the two longest hours of his life.


End file.
